


assumptions, presumptions and bossy bottoms

by wrigglesworth59



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrigglesworth59/pseuds/wrigglesworth59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wonders why all Arthur's friends nicknamed him 'bossy bottom'</p>
            </blockquote>





	assumptions, presumptions and bossy bottoms

It had always brought Arthur great amusement, Merlin's incredulity to people's presumptions in regards to their sex life, but Merlin after the initial 'huh?' had worn off had gotten over it and never bothered to set people straight. It was nobody else's business what they got up to in private.

He found the answer one night, not in rush of understanding or a blinding flash of clarity, no it didn't just come to him. Instead the answer was found with him turning up to the pub, to meet Arthur and Arthur's friends oh and Elyan's new boyfriend Percy, early something before unheard of.

He made his slow way over to their booth happy to take a moment to appreciate Arthur's good looks, his head thrown back in laughter at what was probably another of Gwaine's impossible tales.

He was quite close by, but hadn't yet been noticed, when he heard snippets of their conversation and shook his head, smiling. Of course they were talking about sex, a few beers with 'the boys' so yeah obviously they were talking about sex. He was about to approach them and make his presence known when Gwaine's laughing comment stopped him.

"Hah! You're joking right Arthur doesn't bottom, ever."

'Really' he thought 'shows what you know' but Arthur's remark caught him completely by surprise.

"That's right, although I have to say Merlin is a very bossy bottom."

'Am I now?'

Merlin stepped forward and loudly cleared his throat, he saw the brief flash of fear and guilt before Arthur set his face into a welcoming smile.

"Merlin we were just talking about you." Arthur said while Gwaine sniggered. Elyan and Percy just looked at the table, clearly wishing to disappear.

"Oh, really?" Merlin asked, "What were you saying about me?" He didn't bother giving Arthur time to respond instead locked eyes on him and answered his own question. "Maybe you were saying how much you love my cock up your arse, how turned on you get when I make you beg for it while I tease your rim, or maybe you were telling your friends how you love being filled with my cum so much that you make me fill you with a plug as soon as I'm done just so you can keep my cum in your arse for as long as you possibly can."

Merlin smiled, bright and innocent. Four pairs of shocked eyes gaping at him.

"Well I'm going to get a drink, anyone else want one?" He asked, he was greeted with silence and head shakes all round.

"Bossy bottom indeed." He chuckled to himself as he walked away. At least now he knew why Arthur's friends had nicknamed him that, it was all Arthur's fault of course, and Merlin would enjoy making him pay for it later.

Arthur would be a writhing sobbing mess before Merlin finally gave him what he wanted . . . namely Merlins cock where it belonged . . . shoved deep inside Arthurs arse.


End file.
